


Hold Me Close in Winter's Weather

by meggidarling



Series: Like Real People Do (Library! AU) [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Snow Day, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 12:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17981477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meggidarling/pseuds/meggidarling
Summary: “Now what was this about a surprise lavend- oh wow,” Caduceus said when they reached the bottom of the stairs.\\Molly surprises Caleb and Caduceus with a pillow fort during a snow day//





	Hold Me Close in Winter's Weather

**Author's Note:**

> the title comes from 'Winter's Weather' by As It Is.

It was five in the morning when the phone rang, Caleb knew as soon as he opened his eyes. Luckily, he had fallen asleep on the outside of the cuddle sandwich, allowing him easy access to the blaring sound. He unlocked it, eyes barely open as he put the phone to the ear.

“Hallo?” He said, voice thick with sleep. 

“Hello, Caleb!” Jester cheered, far to chirper for this early in the morning. “I just got the call from Shakäste, who spoke to the district, and he said that the library is closed today and probably tomorrow. It snowed way more than they were expecting and it’s still going so I hope you all stocked up on goodies!”

“Thank you, Jester.” Caleb mumbled, rubbing his eyes with his palm.

“It’s no problem, Caleb! There’s too much snow and it’s really cold so even if you can technically go out, don’t.”

“I won’t, Jester. Now go back to sleep, I’m sure Fjord misses you.” 

The blue tiefling giggled. “You’re probably right about that, Caleb! Tell Molly and Caddy that I love them! Buh-bye!” 

“Who was that, tiger lily?” Caduceus asked, his voice even deeper and slower with sleep. His pretty purple eyes were wide open but glassy. His floppy ears twitched lazily. 

Caleb put his phone back on the table before linking his hand with the firbolg’s on Molly’s hip. “Jester. Apparently, it snowed a lot last night and the library is probably closed for a few days. Temperatures dropped really low too.”

Caduceus nodded. “I thought that might happen. Something about the estimates just didn’t seem right.”

“Shhh.” Molly mumbled, their eyes still closed. They pawed at Caleb’s face, mindful of their claws. “Less talk-y, more sleep-y.”

“Ja, okay, mein liebling. We can go back to sleep.” 

Molly purred, burying their face into Caleb’s neck. They were asleep again in moments. 

“See you in a while, tiger lily.” 

“Good night, mein honigbiene.”

Sleep claimed Caleb even quicker than he imagined it would. 

~*~

When Caleb opened his eyes again, the room was still extremely dark, but he knew that it was just before ten. 

Molly had somehow wiggled out of Caddy’s and Caleb’s hold, taking Frumpkin with them, but their firbolg remained in bed, having shifted to wrap his arms around the wizard.

“Caddy?” Caleb whispered. “Where has our flower snuck off to?” 

Caduceus chuckled, raising a hand to brush some hair out of Caleb’s face. “I think they went into the kitchen to do some editing and probably cook breakfast. I’m sure they’ll want some attention in a little while and sneak back.”

“It’s not my fault I need attention or I’ll die, Caddy.” Molly scoffed from the doorway. 

Caduceus and Caleb sat up to look at them. The tiefling was leaning against the door, a crooked smile on their face. Their long, purple was tied up in two messy fun buns and their face was free of makeup. They wore a black tank top, bright red, unzipped sweatshirt and leggings with little ghosts on them. 

“I thought that was Tinker Bell?” Caleb chuckled, reaching for Mollymauk, who swooped down to press a kiss to Caleb’s forehead, then Caduceus' nose. 

“Perhaps. Now get up, I have a surprise for the pair of you waiting in the living room!” Molly said, scurrying back out of the room, causing the pair to notice the rubber ducky slippers on their feet. 

“We best not keep them waiting, Firefly.” Caduceus said, pressing a gentle kiss to Caleb’s forehead. “Plus, I want to see what it looks like outside. It must be pretty bad for them to close the library.”

Caleb nodded, reluctantly untangling himself for the blankets and stretching his body out. “I could use some coffee.” 

Caleb pulled on his (Caduceus’) sweatshirt and slipped his feet into his slippers before following the firbolg, dressed in harem pants and a sweater that Molly knit for him, down the stairs. 

“Now what was this about a surprise lavend- oh wow.” Caduceus said when they reached the bottom of the stairs. 

The curtains were drawn tight and covered with a tapestry, blocking all light from the window. All of the extra blankets from around the house (of which they had a lot, Molly liked to sew quilts with any scrapes they had) were strewn around the room. Using the dining room chairs and a few wall hangers, Molly was able to construct a blanket fort they could all sit (maybe even stand) comfortably under. They’d taken the time to put up some of the fairy lights they use in their videos around, making the living room feel like the Feywild. 

Within the fort itself, there were pillows and blankets covering the entire floor. A few plushies (most of which were gifts from Jester) were scattered around. Molly even moved Frumpkin’s cat bed under it, something the familiar looked particularly pleased about. The coffee table, which was pushed to the side but still under the fort, held a few mugs of tea, still steaming and three plates of breakfast. 

“Molly, liebling, how long did it take to make this? How long have you been up?” Caleb asked, moving to wrap his arms around the tiefling from behind. 

Molly shrugged. “I’m not sure. Like an hour or two? I don’t know but it was fund. Now, c’mon in! I made pancakes and tea and I have The Great British Bake Off queued up already!” 

With that, Molly untangled their body from Caleb and disappeared under the fort. 

Caduceus grabbed Caleb’s hand, pulling him towards the fort. “Come on, Firefly. Let’s go enjoy our snow day.”

“Ja, okay.” Caleb smiled, joining his significant others in the fort, bathed in the soft glow fairy lights and the TV.

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and silly. I got the writing mojo, but unfortunately, I have to spend most of tomorrow doing work, so I'm trying to write as much as I can before I pass out. 
> 
> I wish I was an artist so I could give you some accompanying art, but oh well! I hope you enjoyed anyway!
> 
> Feel free to (gently) point out any mistakes!
> 
> You can find me at citizen-colder on Tumblr!


End file.
